1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system for processing data into a memory device and an operating method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time resulting in a rapidly increasing use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers continues to increase rapidly. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices for storing data, that is, data storage devices. A data storage device may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Semiconductor memory devices provide excellent'stability, durability, high information access speed and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, solid state drives (SSD) and so forth.